


Whispers and Foolishness

by thesoulofchaos



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: After a while, Isaac learnt not to trust anything.





	Whispers and Foolishness

Nothing can be trusted.

No rock, no chest, no lump in the carpet.

And absolutely no eggs.

No, Isaac knew by now that nothing could be trusted. Even something that seemed so harmless, so enticing, would draw you in with whispers and promises of freedom  _ (and he thinks he can hear those coming from the eggs but truly what is real and what isn’t in this endless hell) _ and then as soon as you close enough…

**BOOM!**

Spiders explode in your face and they’re not the nice spiders - yes there are nice spiders and they follow him around and protect him, at least until they’re smushed - no the exploding eggs always have evil spiders. Spiders that bite and chew and leave bumps of poison all across his skin. Poison that twists and contorts until he is unrecognisable in the mirrors dotted throughout the basement  _ (mirrors he is sure only exist to torment him further) _ .

At first he was fooled, yes, fooled so many times by naivety and his desire to get out of the basement. He would tiptoe up to the eggs, yank open the chests, rip open the boxes and time and time again he would be torn down. Torn apart.

After a while it stopped being about getting out. After all, it didn’t take long for the fragility of the human mind to buckle under the weight of nightmares. Isaac thought perhaps he gave in quicker than most but he put that down to a childhood already filled with terror and nightmares. 

But Isaac had also survived.

That was what it was about now. Surviving. Surviving each cycle of terror, fighting through whatever this God-forsaken place threw at him. And Isaac had become a survivor. 

Isaac had become many things.

Perhaps it was for the best if he didn’t ever get out now.

**Author's Note:**

> *Written for 12 Day of Christmas challenge*


End file.
